


Secret Santa Shenanigans

by 1lostone



Category: Rickyl Writers' Group RPF, The Walking Dead (TV), Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, No members of the RWG Slack were harmed in the making of this fic., Parody Fic, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: A day in the life of a fangirl- Christmas edition.





	Secret Santa Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenalunera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenalunera/gifts), [MaroonCamaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/gifts).



> Do not take this tremendously seriously.

received via email

**~*jingle bells*~**

Dearest Admin Team, 

 

Were you aware that it now the holliest, jolliest, ~~most capitalistic~~ time of year? We would like to remind you that we really enjoy our little group of Rickyl* writers' dedication to writing about how much the bromance has evolved, and love this idea of a secret santa exchange for our people who want to participate! Please commence to organizing. 

 

.

Serena: Oh sweeet. I'll handle basically all the organization and emails!

1lostone:  I'll help with the match ups! Random.org is the best when it comes to that- we just have to make sure no one is matched up with anything that will make them unhappy.

MaroonCamaro:  Nah... we're a pretty chill bunch. Everyone will just be happy to get a---

 

**~*jingle bells INTENSIFY*~**

 

Serena:  Did you hear that?

Lost: Uh, yeah.

Maroon: Yeah. It's so strange. Kind of... rhythmic. 

Lost: Omg! OMG!  Do you think...  ** _IT_** is happening? Could they be.... doing... the thing? 

Serena:  What thing? Just say it?

Lost: I can't. I marked this fic as Gen. It's already 50 words longer than it needed to be.

Maroon: *Coughs*

Serena: *sighs, wondering why she agreed to be an admin with these two bozos.*

Lost: Rick! and Daryl!  They're right through the door there... doing... the thing! 

 

**~*JINGLE JINGLE JINGLE. JINGLE JINGLE JINGLE*~**

 

Rick:  *shaking bells, occasionally throwing in an 'Uhhhhhn' for verisimilitude. 

Daryl: *sighs, bouncing the bedsprings*  [Whispers] You think this is good enough?

Rick: [Whispers back] I guess. You know how those guys are with subtext. Hell, they lived off the hug for a good three, four years. 

Daryl: *nods, standing up then kicks open the door*  "HO HO HO y'all!" 

 

Maroon: ... wait. would he really say 'y'all like that? And is he wearing a Santa outfit? I think he should be wearing a santa outfit. Kind of like red? Maybe a tight red? With a little scraggly beard, but not too scraggly. Like... season three scraggly. 

Serena: What about Rick?

1lostone: realizes that this fic is long enough now to make sure they can help explain to everyone how anon challenges work., thankfully puts everyone out of their misery by saying 

 

**~*THE END!!*~**

 

 

* * *

*Rickyl = Rick/Daryl from The Walking Dead. You can read more about their very clear and obvious love [here](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Daryl%20Dixon*s*Rick%20Grimes/works). 


End file.
